


Without You

by then_came_thee



Series: Waiting for you [1]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, modao zushi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, Wangji gets hurt, spoil it too much but, this fic is short and I don't want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then_came_thee/pseuds/then_came_thee
Summary: Lan Wangji gets hurt during a night-hunt.





	Without You

Running. Breaking rules. Out of breath. Scared.

There is nothing else going through Lan Xichen’s mind but _brother, brother, brother_.

He finally arrived at the jingshi. Knowing that he is the GusuLan sect’s leader, he stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath, then opened it. Upon entering, he immediately saw Wangji’s unmoving body on his bed, face paper white and sweaty. His expression looked calm but he was heaving.

A young disciple rushed to greet Lan Xichen „Sect Leader,” he bowed.

Seeing his younger brother still alive, Lan Xichen calming a little exhaled and spoke „What happened?”

Lan Qiren who was out of Xichen’s sight and was sitting by Langji’s feet calmly responded „He was bitten by a corpse.”

Lan Xichen „Uncle but..Wangji? Bitten? How did this happen?”

The young disciple who greeted Xichen hurriedly explained „We went night-hunting with Hanguang-Jun’s assistance. There were cultivators from other sects too, someone...distracted him and that’s when he got bitten”. The last few words were spoken rather timid and anxious. Who would dare to say that their Hanguang-Jun made a mistake? That’s impossible.

Lan Xichen looked at his sick brother then spoke again. „Who distracted him?”

„I can’t tell, Zewu-Jun. It was quite dark in the woods, a Moonless night but..but the person must have been from an unknown sect, he used the flute to cultivate.”

Lan Qiren who silently sat by Lan Wangji’s bed suddenly left out a huff, it was almost unnoticable but it didn’t excape Lan Xichen's ears.

„Is it serious?” asked Lan Xichen after a few seconds of tense silence.

Lan Qiren stood up and walked to the door. He looked back and said „It is not serious. Already got medicated but..it will be a restless night.”

„Understood, uncle. I will take care of Lan Zhan.”

Lan Qiren nodded and left the jingshi. „You can go too now. It is past curflew. Thank you for your hard work, it must have been hard on you.”

The young disciple’s cheeks tinted rosy, seemingly fluttered by Zewu-Jun’s words. „Not at all. Good night Zewu-Jun.”

Left alone in the room, Xichen slowly sit down by his brother’s side. He took a wet cloth in his hand and started to clean his brother’s sweaty forehead. His bloody clothes were already changed and his arm where the wound was, was neatly tied. He kept breathing hard and after half an hour, his face started to distort.

„Wangji? Do you hear me?”

Wangji didn’t answer but he shook his head left and right. It’s like he wanted to say _„leave me alone”_. Sounds began to leave Wangji’s throat and mouth. _He is having a nightmare_ , Xichen thought.

„It’s okay, brother. I am here with you.” he touched Wangji’s forehead and once again wiped the sweat off. „You’re burning up.” he exclaimed, worried „Your body has to work out the toxin, the medicine will help.”

„Gu..su” murmured Wangji

„Yes, you’re here at Gusu” answered Xichen while clutching his brother’s shoulder.

„Gusu..come.”

„I am here too, at Gusu.”

„No..no” Wangji once again shook his head, seemingly distraught. „Come..come”

„You are having a nightmare. You’re home, in your room.”

„Protect..you..please” Xichen looked at his brother sad. Finally he understood what Wangji was dreaming about. He wished he could stop the dream, to wake his brother up but he knew it wouldn’t be enough.

„You did everything you could.”

Wangji shook his head again „Please.. _please_..”

„It is not your fault” Xichen wiped off the newly formed beads of sweat then touched Wangji’s face. „It’s NOT your fault” his voice was stern and sure.

Finally Wangji opened his eyes, looked at Xichen and said,

„You have to come back to Gusu with me.”

Lan Xichen sighed then smiled assuringly.

„Of course I’ll come.”

Wangji’s body relaxed then went back to sleep. Xichen felt helpless. It’s been so long, so long since his brother has been suffering. He would give everything to take his pain away but only one person could do that and he is not amongst them anymore.

„It’s been 9 years. Let him go. Please” he whispered finally.

Wangji didn’t move, didn’t say anything more but with the wet cloth this time Xichen didn’t just wipe off the forming sweat but that lone tear too from the corner of Wangji’s eyes that answered, _„I can’t.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it. My first fic after 10+ years of hiatus.  
> I hope you guys liked it :)  
> Special thanks to @rebirth_flame for reading it and telling me her opinions!  
> I might write more short fics about Wangji during those times he lived without Wei Ying. I am low-key obsessed with it.  
> Also, english is not my native tongue so I am sorry if something made no sense or was grammatically incorrent.  
> Thank you for reading it! <3


End file.
